1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems, and more specifically to using multiple millimeter wave cameras to detect concealed objects on an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security systems can be found at transportation centers such as airports, train stations or at other public facilities such as courthouses, government buildings, or public schools. One of the principal concerns of operators of security systems is the need to protect security personnel and other individuals (e.g. the general public) in the course of conducting a search of a person for concealed objects. The concealed objects that present a danger are weapons, explosives, contraband and other similar items.
Prior art security systems include metal or chemical residue detectors that require security personnel to be in proximity of the individual. One or more security personnel are required to conduct a hands-on or “wand-based” scan of an individual for whom the metal or chemical residue detector has generated an alarm. An inherent deficiency of this type of security system is the fact that it exposes not only the security personnel to danger, but also other individuals (e.g., travelers in an airport) in the vicinity of the security system to the dangers posed by such concealed objects. Accordingly, there is a need in the relevant art for a security system that has the ability to perform from a stand-off perspective so that security personnel and innocent by-standers are not exposed to any potential threat or danger.
There is also a need in the art for an improved security system that is non-invasive to the individual being searched for concealed objects.
Another need exists in the art to provide an improved security system that provides synchronized images from all angles of an individual's body to locate concealed objects.
Another need exists in the art to provide an improved security system that is easy for security personnel to operate and to synchronize.
Another need exists in the art to provide an improved security system to identify non-metallic concealed objects on an individual such as explosives.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.